User blog:Kaijudoevan/Duel Masters Cube?
Hey everyone, I've had an idea for a Duel Masters cube floating around for quite some time now and I'd really love if anyone could give some input on card choices. I've tried posting on Pojo before, but it didn't really gain traction. I'd like to design it for 8 players, using 455 cards. If you don't know what a cube is, I'll give you a quick lesson. Each card in the cube is unique, meaning only one copy of it in the entire cube. You gather the best singleton cards from the entirety of the game and balance them among the civilizations and multicivs, then get 4-8 people to draft them like a booster draft. Any suggestions and additions are welcome and greatly appreciated! 'Civilization Breakdown' Light - 70 total cards DNA Spark Hyperspatial Dravita Hole Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian Nariel the Oracle Falconer, Lightfang Ninja Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder Holy Awe Water - 70 total cards Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves Aqua Melge Aquan Cyber Brain Cyber G Hogan Cyber N World Deep Operation Emeral Emperor Chirico Hogan Blaster Hydro Hurricane Orochi, of the Hidden Blade Paradise Aroma Spiral Gate Streaming Shaper Transmogrify Darkness - 70 total cards Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier // Darkness Ganvet, the Assasin Awakened Dark Hydra, Evil Planet Lord Future Slash Hanzou, Menacing Phantom Heavy, Dragon God Hell Slash Inferno Gate Inferno Sign Skeleton Vice Slash Charger Soul Advantage Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect Terror Pit Fire - 70 total cards Bajula's Soul Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon Metal, Dragon God Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God Überdragon Bajula Nature - 70 total cards Crest of Mother Cursed Totem Colorful Dance Dandy Eggplant Geo Crashing Miranda, the Dimensional Force Savage Earth Seventh Tower Soulswap Shrine of Rebirth Surprise Illusion Zero - 15 total cards NL - 7 total cards LW - 7 total cards Mil Armor, Mecha King Vizier Miraculous Snare WD - 7 total cards Miraculous Plague DF - 7 total cards Death, Destruction God FN - 7 total cards Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny Bolbalzak Ex LD - 7 total cards Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight Borderline of Truth and Falsehood Cheval, Temporal Demon Spirit // Cheuxvelt, the Awakened Demon Spirit Divine Punishment of Heaven Hyperspatial Grip White Black Hole King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia LF - 7 total cards WF - 7 total cards Awesome! Hot Spring Gallows Intense Boiling! Hot Spring Gallows Hot Spring Crimson Meow Hot Spring Sabaki, Fire Water Sword Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn Rage Crystal of Injustice Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade WN - 7 total cards Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit Deis Clown, Ranger of Gaia The Door of Miracle and Mystery Prometheus, Splash Axe Hyperspatial Grip Blue Green Hole Pepper Silva of Betrayal Fuuma Bariel, Armored Insect ND - 7 total cards DFN - 2 total cards Codeking Mozart Codeking Wilhelm LFN - 2 total cards Perfect Fragrance! Top Mushroom Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard LWD - 2 total cards Kingdom Geolg, Super Gaia Ribbideis Saburo LWN - 2 total cards Power of Our Friendship! Prin Prin, the Victorious WDF - 2 total cards Super Move! Absolute Despair!! Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious LDF - 2 total cards Ballcadeia NEX, Lord of Demon Dragons Unified Shachihoko Kaiser LDN - 2 total cards Funk, Defender of Hope Sir Albides, Noble Deathknight LWF - 2 total cards Clap, Defender of Hope Destruction Destroyer, Infinite King WDN - 2 total cards Codename Snake Paradox, Gaia's Abyss WFN - 2 total cards Codename Sorge Gaial Baby Category:Blog posts